1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling recording optical power in an optical disc device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When recording data on a seated optical disc, an optical disc device detects optimum power calibration (OPC) power Popc through an OPC operation for a test area of the optical disc, and performs a recording operation at a requested recording velocity using the detected OPC power Popc and a variable amount α of power for each recording velocity shown in FIG. 1. The variable amount α of power for each recording velocity shown in FIG. 1 corresponds to an experimental value. In case of the recording operation in a constant angular velocity (CAV) mode, as a recording position moves to an outer periphery, the optical disc device increases the recording velocity. According to the increased recording velocity, the optical disc device performs the recording operation while increasing recording optical power to a value of “Popc+α”.
In a conventional method for controlling recording optical power, when performing the recording operation, the optical disc device controls the recording optical power while referring to only a variable amount of power for each recording velocity predetermined by experimentation. However, the conventional method never takes into account a characteristic change of an optical pickup due to a temperature change or a characteristic change of an inner or outer periphery of the optical disc. Thus, where a characteristic of the optical pickup or disc is changed and the recording operation is paused and resumed, there is a problem in that the recording operation at optimum recording optical power cannot be appropriately performed and hence a playback characteristic of recorded data is degraded.